Namine and Roxas: Twilight
by White-Snow-Winged-Angel
Summary: Oneshot: Namine, the nobody is running for her life and is saved by a certain blonde-haired, keyblade Wielder. Jst some random fluff Rated K


Walk these streets alone

_**Walk these streets alone.**_

_**Looking for a friend.**_

_**Never finding.**_

_**Seeing strangers every where I turn.**_

_**I need you.**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**I can'**__**t find you.**_

Namine gave a small whimper as she walked through the streets of the world that never was. She shivered. Her small white dress dirty. Rain began to pelt down on her. She looked up as tears began to stream down her soft pale cheeks.

"Please! Somebody help me!" She heard a small child cry. She began to run to the voice. She came to a dark alleyway. A small kid was curled up in the corner surrounded by neo shadows. She ran towards them. They turned to look at her. She glared slightly and threw a rock nearby at one. The rock hit the shadow in the head. Doing no damage. The shadows began to run at her.

"Run!" she called to the child as she lead the shadows out of the alley and down the street. She knew she could never out run them but she had to help the child. She tripped and fell hard against the cold concrete. The shadows were looming over her. As one struck out she closed her eyes tightly, wishing for the pain to come quickly and end her life. She was nothing. She did not deserve to live. But it never came she opened her eyes and saw a cloaked figure. Their back to her, holding two blades in the shape of keys.

_**Cloaked you came.**_

_**Blades of keys**_

_**Held in your hands**_

_**I don't know how**_

_**You came to me.**_

_**I was nothing.**_

_**I still am nothing…**_

Namine backed away slightly. She was afraid. The figure turned around. Their face hidden by the shadow of the hood. "Please don't hurt me" she said as they walked towards her. They bent down near her and held out their hand.

"Are you okay?" came a calm voice. She stared at his hand. Afraid written across her face. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you" he said still holing his hand in place. She slowly reached forward. Her fingers brushed the tips of his gloved ones. He made no attempt to grab her. She slowly placed her hand in his. He clutched her hand gently and stood up bringing her with him. She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" she whispered as she cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who are you?" he asked her gently as rain fell down against the two.

"My name is…" she paused "Namine" as she said that a bright light flashed around the two and memories swept through them. "Kairi" Namine remembered her name.

"Sora" He remembered his.

"Is my somebody" they said together.  
"Kairi?" he asked. She nodded. Their somebody's were friends. "Namine" he whispered as if testing her name out on his tongue.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to look onto his eyes. She lifted her hands clutching his hood and began tugging it off his head.

"Roxas" he said as she pulled it off showing his dark lemon spiky blonde hair.

_**Sora and Kairi**_

_**Are the something's in us…?**_

_**They are the light in the dark…**_

_**We will fade back into darkness….**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**We are the darkness in them...**_

_**Aren't we?**_

His eyes were an oceanic royal blue. Roxas looked at her dirty appearance. She must have been here for weeks by herself. Her blonde hair was dirty and dusty. But her cerulean eyes stood out with a kind and gentle sparkle to them. Namine coughed slightly and Roxas frowned. "You shouldn't be out here alone" he said. She looked up at him with soft sad eyes.

"I have no one… and…" she paused and looked down. "No one wants a nobody" he heard the small sob caught up in her throat. He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her gently. Her hands rested against his chest. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You have me" he buried his face into her soft hair.

"Roxas… thank you" she said smiling and burying her face into his neck.

_**Or maybe…**_

_**There is no darkness in a heart…**_

_**Only the hearts that haven chosen the way of darkness**_

_**Shall live with the darkness…**_

_**We are part of **__**them as they of us.**_

_**We need one another to be whole…**_

_**We are 2 half's… of a heart.**_

"Come on Namine" Roxas said as he lifted his hand opening a portal. She looked afraid again. "Namine…?" Roxas asked from beside her. She looked up at him. "Namine don't worry I'm here for you" he said taking her hand in his. She gently took his hand as well. He began to walk forward. Namine followed. As she stepped in she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Roxas's arm. He smiled gently. "Namine? We're there" he said. She pulled herself away from him to look around.

"Twilight town…" she muttered. Roxas nodded. Namine looked around. "Where in Twilight are we?" she asked looking around.

"Sunset station. We're going to sunset hill but I thought you might like a small look at Twilight town.

_**We truly aren't the darkness.**_

_**We aren't the light either. **_

_**Could we be the twilight?**_

_**The thing in between light and darkness.**_

_**Could that be us?**_

Namine looked at Roxas her face glowed.

"Thank you Roxas!" she yelled and hugged him tightly around the neck. Roxas grinned slightly and hugged her back.

"Hold on a second. I gotta do something" Roxas said gently pulling away and running off. Namine blinked slightly. After several minutes Roxas walked back in different clothes. Namine smiled.

"You look nice" Namine said smiling. Roxas blushed and took her hand.

"Thanks come on" Roxas said taking her towards sunset hill.

_**Yes, I'm sure of it!**_

_**We are neither bad nor good.**_

_**We are not light nor darkness.**_

_**We are in the middle. **_

_**We choose out fate. **_

_**And my fate is always going to be**_

_**With you.**_

_**My twilight prince.**_

As soon as the arrived Namine ran to the rail and leant out staring at the sun.

"It's beautiful" Namine sighed happily. Roxas leant on the rail. But his eyes were only on Namine.

"Yeah it is…" he muttered as he slipped closer to her. Namine closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face Roxas placed his hand over hers and pulled her into his chest. Namine opened her eyes and smiled.

"Roxas…" she muttered gently. Roxas suddenly pulled away and did something Namine would never forget. He pressed his lips gently against hers. Namine stood frozen before her arms gently slipped around his neck and kissed back.

_**At that moment my life was whole.**_

_**I knew even though I had no heart I loved Roxas.**_

_**It was my somebody. **_

_**Kairi loved Sora as I loved Roxas. **_

_**Both with burning passions.**_

Both of the nobodies wanted that moment to last forever but they knew it couldn't. Both slowly pulling away they stared up at each other. Namine smiled and Roxas smiled back. He gently pulled her into his arms and held her there as the sun hit the horizon it painted the sky all the colours of twilight. It was then they knew that they were the twilight.


End file.
